


The Oversight

by TheApatheticEmpath



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knights of Saint Christopher, Multi, Pack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApatheticEmpath/pseuds/TheApatheticEmpath
Summary: “I...” Jack sputters, pretty sure this is either some weird dream or he’s dead again. “What are you... I mean... What the fuck?”Hamish follows Jack’s eyeline to Lilith and Randall, then looks down to his own cock, which he’s been slowly tugging on. He returns his gaze to Jack, slowly, like he’s just noticing what’s happening.“Oh. I guess no one ever mentioned this. That may have been an oversight on my part.”“You think?!” Jack manages. “Was anyone planning on telling me you guys have a weird sex thing?”or: the knights of saint christopher have a foursome, because they can





	The Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> so. a couple things: a) this is my first attempt at smut. ever. b) this is also my first work in this fandom, since i just finished the series today. c) this is porn. seriously, it is pure porn. there’s some feelings but it’s... it’s vast majority porn. have fun! d) i've tried fixing the spacing/formatting like 7 times, it's just not gonna happen.
> 
> also: this fic mentions alphas and omegas, but it is NOT a/b/o. they're meant to be, like... the actual wolf pack definitions of alpha and omega.
> 
> i should probably be more embarrassed to post this.

When Jack walks into what he’s privately dubbed Wolf House after a long day of doing normal college student stuff (for once), he’s not exactly sure what he was expecting. The pack sitting around drinking cocktails or doing homework or something, maybe.

  
But definitely not this.

  
For a long moment, he stands in the open doorway, slack-mouthed in shock, completely at a loss.

  
Because on the couch, in the middle of the fucking living room, Lilith is bouncing in Randall’s lap and Hamish is watching intently.

  
They’re all very naked.

  
And fucking.

  
What the _fuck_.

  
Hamish is the first to notice him, still standing in the doorway like an idiot. “Hey, Jack! How was class?”

  
From behind Lilith’s ongoing movement, Randall sends him a little wave and a smile.

  
“I...” Jack sputters, pretty sure this is either some weird dream or he’s dead again. “What are you... I mean... What the fuck?”

  
Hamish follows Jack’s eyeline to Lilith and Randall, then looks down to his own cock, which he’s been slowly tugging on. He returns his gaze to Jack, slowly, like he’s just noticing what’s happening.  
“Oh. I guess no one ever mentioned this. That may have been an oversight on my part.”

  
“You think?!” Jack manages. “Was anyone planning on _telling_ me you guys have a weird sex thing?”

  
This seems to finally annoy Lilith into snapping, “Shut up and either get over here or get out. Close the front door either way,” between little huffs of breath that leave Jack very distracted and his pants a little tighter.

  
Almost on autopilot, he finds himself closing the front door and advancing towards the couch, unable to take his eyes off of the scene before him. Lilith is speeding up a little now, and Randall is letting out similar little huffs to Lilith’s. Jack’s pants are _definitely_ getting too tight.

  
He stops in front of the couch, not sure what he’s supposed to do now and seriously wondering how this is his life, watching his werewolf friends fuck enthusiastically on a bloodstained couch.

  
Hamish takes pity on him. He stands, grips Jack’s chin, and peers searchingly into his eyes as he states, enunciating every word like he wants to be sure Jack understands, “We have a weird sex thing. Honestly, we’re not sure if it’s a pack thing or just an us thing, but it’s a thing. You’re invited, if you want. If you don’t, that’s cool too, but you’d better let me know in the next 5 seconds because otherwise I’m going to kiss you.”

  
Jack’s pretty sure he’s hasn’t been this confused and turned on at the same time since the first time he watched gay porn. He glances down at Hamish’s hard cock, chin still gripped in his alpha’s strong fingers, and feels want wash over him.  
He looks back up into Hamish’s eyes and barely gets the words “yes” and “please” out before his mouth is getting devoured. His eyes slide shut at the same time he feels a pathetic sounding moan claw its way out of his throat.

  
Hamish pulls back to smirk at him, the smug bastard, and Jack doesn’t even have time to feel indignant before Hamish drags him backwards onto the couch.

  
Their position mirrors their packmates’, and Jack takes a second to glance over from his suddenly much better vantage point at Lilith riding Randall’s cock. His mouth goes dry as Randall makes eye contact, his usual friendly smile in place, albeit a little looser than normal, a little slack with the pleasure. Lilith drops lower into his lap and the bouncing turns into a slow, dirty grind. Randall’s smile morphs into pure, unadulterated pleasure.

  
Jack suddenly feels the situation slam into him full force, like it hadn’t really registered until just now. He’s got a front row seat to two of his best friends, people he considers family (or maybe not _family_ , exactly, at least not anymore, he thinks with a private bit of mirth) having passionate, hot, energetic sex.

  
And there’s the matter of the very naked, very handsome man whose lap he’s perched upon. This time, when he glances down at Hamish’s dick, it’s with intent.

  
Honestly, Jack’s never really had much time for relationships, and, by extension, sex. He’d never gotten around to actually trying anything with a guy, but... he’s got one of these. How hard can it be?

  
He hesitates for half a second, eyes snapping up to Hamish’s, taking in his level but heated gaze, and then he’s reaching down and grabbing the alpha’s cock.

  
Hamish lets out a low noise, and Jack, encouraged by this preliminary reaction, gives a careful stroke, the silky skin thrumming with heat, wet at the tip as he swipes a thumb over it, Hamish’s hips jerking up a little every time he does it. Fuck, this is so hot. It’s different than doing it on himself— the angle is weird, and some stuff that Jack really likes Hamish doesn’t react to much, and some stuff Jack wouldn’t react to much Hamish really likes. But he’s getting the hang of it, bumping up the pace a little and taking a moment to spit into his own hand and getting Hamish’s cock nice and wet. He sneaks furtive glances at Hamish’s face every so often, watching as his eyes become half-shuttered with it all.

  
Jack is so focused on his task that he doesn’t even notice Hamish moving until there’s a palm rubbing his dick through his jeans. He and Lilith moan at the exact same time and Jack laughs a little breathlessly at the absurdity of it. His rhythm falters, but Hamish doesn’t seem to mind. Soon, Jack’s fly is open and Hamish is reaching into his boxers. When he finally touches Jack’s cock, they both groan. They make eye contact a second later, corners of their mouths twitching like it’s an inside joke, but then Hamish is pulling Jack’s cock out and his big hand wraps Jack up tight, and the smile drops from Jack’s face as he bites his lip.  
The friction is _good,_ too good, because his hand is kind of just gripping Hamish’s cock instead of moving. Hamish jerks his hips a little, and Jack huffs out a laugh and picks back up where he left off. Is there supposed to be this much laughing during sex?

  
Apparently Hamish doesn’t think so, because he fixes Jack with an exasperated look and then they’re kissing again. Jack shifts forward to get closer, and he doesn’t really think he meant to do it, but their dicks are suddenly in the perfect position for Hamish to bat Jack’s hand away and grip them both. The kissing morphs into mostly open mouths panting against one another as Hamish jacks their cocks together in a steady rhythm.

  
He’d been distantly aware of his packmates moving and making noises next to him, but at a particularly loud series of moans from them both he breaks away from his alpha’s lips. They both turn their attention to the honestly life-changing spentacle of Lilith spasming as she comes on Randall’s cock and Randall thrusting into her like he’s desperate for it, before coming apart himself. Jack’s pretty sure he can actually see his friend’s cock twitching inside her, and this is awesome. Why did no one ever tell him this was an option?

  
Lilith drags herself off of Randall, collapsing next to him on the couch. They share breathless smiles, and Jack is hit with a sudden and unexpected pang of jealousy. There’s no awkwardness between them, just a deep sense of familiarity. Hamish is still working both of their cocks, but suddenly he needs _more_.  
His ever-perceptive alpha must notice something, because once again he comes to Jack’s rescue.

  
Just like before, he firmly but carefully grips Jack’s chin, hand stilling on their dicks, to ask “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop-“

  
He hasn’t even finished his sentence when Jack shakes his head no, a little frantic. He doesn’t want to stop. He wants... “More,” he chokes out, not really sure what he’s asking for, but trusting Hamish to give it to him.

  
Hamish pins him with an appraising stare, eyes flicking between Jack’s two, before apparently coming to a decision. He hauls them both up off the couch, and Randall and Lilith both sit up, intrigued by whatever’s about to go down.  
Without his eyes ever leaving Jack’s, Hamish asks lightly, like it isn’t a big deal, “Randall, could you grab the lube?”  
Jack’s eyes widen a little, but no one is moving, and his decision is already made. He nods, trusting his pack to take care of him.

  
Randall takes it for the consent that it is, and seemingly recovered from his previous orgasm, he hops up and makes a beeline for the bar.

  
Jack raises an eyebrow, as if to say _really, there?_ but Hamish steadfastly ignores him. Instead, his eyes flick downwards, and he says, in that infuriatingly level voice of his, “Clothes. Off.”

  
Jack obeys, not stalling but not quite rushing, either. He hears Randall doing something at the bar, but focuses on getting disrobed without falling flat on his face. Lilith, who’s still lounging on the couch and watching the entire proceeding with an air of disinterest, would never let him live it down.

  
Just as he’s pulling his jeans and boxers off of his second foot and straightening up, trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks, something cold is pressed into his hand. He follows the glass full of clear liquid that’s appeared in his grip up to Randall’s face, that ever-present friendly smile that on anyone else would appear fake but on Randall is breathtakingly genuine, and knocks it back.

  
Immediately he regrets his trusting nature as he sputters, “Pure vodka? Seriously?”

  
“Hey, Hamish is the alcohol connoisseur or whatever,” Randall defends as he takes the glass back and sets it down.

  
Honestly, Jack would complain more, but he’s already starting to feel the effects and actually he’s pretty grateful. It had been starting to catch up with him, being naked in a room full of his closest friends, cock still half-hard despite the lack of stimulation in the last few minutes.

  
With some liquid courage burning its way down his throat, Jack surprises himself by surging forward, shoving Hamish back down onto the couch. He claims his lips, trying to pour all of his nervousness and all of his trust into the kiss. He’s not sure how much of it gets across, but he feels better for trying anyway.

  
They’re in the same position as before, but this time, with no clothes between them, it’s a million times more intense. The skin on skin feels incredible.

  
A moment later the pleasure ratchets up another step as he feels the couch cushions dip a little, a weight settling on his right side, and another pair of hands tentatively settling onto his skin. He relaxes into it, and a moment later, on his left, Lilith scoots closer. Her smaller hands join Randall’s in exploring his skin, rubbing his back, skating across his neck and shoulders, thumbing his nipples. Hamish grips his cock again, but this time it’s slick with lube, and Jack shudders, eyes squeezing shut at the overwhelming _feeling_ of it all.

  
There’s a bit of shuffling, and then Randall’s hand is replacing Hamish’s and Hamish’s hand is moving— and Jack is letting out a shocked groan as his alpha massages his exposed hole, Jack’s spread legs granting him easy access. The finger circles his rim, the hands moving across his body never letting up.  
When, after a while, Hamish makes no move to actually penetrate him, he huffs exasperatedly, “Get on with it, or I’m gonna come before your dick gets anywhere near me.”

  
He hears his pack’s answering laughs like surround sound, and then the finger is pushing in.

  
He pitches forward, sucking in a breath. Hamish rubs Jack’s side with his unoccupied hand like an apology. Slowly, he starts to move his finger, pumping in and out, rubbing at Jack’s inner walls like he’s searching for something.

  
When Jack’s whole body seizes and he lets out a high pitched whine, he figures Hamish must have found it. Lilith runs her hands up and down his back soothingly, and Randall squeezes the base of his cock tightly. Jack’s grateful, because he’s not 100% sure he could’ve stopped himself from coming even if he wanted to without the help.

  
His forehead tips onto Hamish’s shoulder as Randall resumes pumping and Hamish follows suit, giving into the floaty, incredible feeling of just being _taken care of_ by people he loves and trusts.  
Eventually Hamish adds another finger, and another, until Jack is whining, shaking a little with the intensity of everything.

  
When Jack feels the fingers withdraw, he lifts up a little and is rewarded with the blunt head of Hamish’s cock at his entrance. Lilith mouths at his neck and jaw, Hamish’s hands go to his hips, and Randall’s free hand is touching him all over.

  
“I can’t believe I’m getting fucked for the first time during an _orgy_.”

  
The tension that had been building dissipates, just like that, and surrounded by his pack members, his not-in-an-incest-way _family_ , he relaxes, and sinks down on his alpha’s cock.

  
Hamish draws in a sharp breath at the same time Jack groans, low and long. It feels.... it _feels_. Jack’s never felt anything like it. Hamish slides home and stills, letting them both adjust to the feeling. When Jack feels like he’s ready, he leans up, nips at Hamish’s earlobe, and breathes, “Move.”

  
Hamish’s eyes glaze a little at that, and then suddenly his hips are moving.  
If Jack had thought before was intense, that was nothing compared to this. His whole body feels hot. He’s poised above the older man, hands gripping the back of the couch, while Hamish pistons in and out of him. Jack’s head is rolling, and his thighs are tensing every time Hamish glances over his prostate. Fuck, this feels incredible. He is so not going to last.

  
Hamish’s grip on his hips tightens, and Jack is suddenly aware that they’d all been at this for at least a while before he’d showed up. His hips are gently tilted, and holy _shit_ , Hamish knows what he’s _doing._ Every thrust is hitting his prostate, and Jack feels his orgasm building, pooling in his gut, curling his toes, sweat pricking at his forehead.

  
When Lilith pinches his left nipple at the same time Randall presses a tender kiss to his shoulder and rubs his thumb over the head of Jack’s cock, it rips through him. His vision whites out as his whole body trembles with the force of what’s definitely the best orgasm he’s ever had.  
As if from a distance, he feels Hamish thrust into him, hard, three or four more times before he registers the very strange and incredibly hot sensation of someone coming _inside_ him.  
He slumps down. The rest of them follow suit, like a band of puppets that have just had their strings cut, if those puppets were all naked and post-coital.  
He winces as Hamish pulls out, pinching his alpha’s side when he laughs at him.  
For a few minutes, they all lay in a heap of contented silence.

  
Jack is just starting to think they should all probably shower, or at least get up out of the wet spot, when Lilith stretches and begins to stand. As she does so, she yawns, “This is a real sausage fest. Can we turn a chick next?” At Jack’s incredulous look, she adds, “Not that you weren’t fun and all, Jack.”

  
Jack, almost against his will, lets out a peal of disbelieving laughter. “Wow, fuck you, Lilith.”

  
She patted him on the shoulder. “Maybe next time, omega,” she says, faux sympathy dripping from her voice, before turning around and heading for the stairs, presumably en route to the upstairs bedroom. The three boys watch her go. She’s completely comfortable in her nakedness, a sight to behold. When she turns back towards them at the foot of the stairs and notices them all quickly looking back up at her face from an area that’s definitely _not_ her face, she smirks, and asks, “So, are you guys coming, or what?”

  
Jack gains a few more bruises in the resulting scuffle, but he has a feeling they’re gonna be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest fic i’ve ever written. and it’s porn. but hey, it’s something!
> 
> please let me know if you find any errors, or if you have any concrit! again, first attempt at writing porn, i would love to get some outside opinions if anyone’s got any. 
> 
> in case anyone cares, since it doesn’t really affect the plot (again, pure porn), in my mind this is set post-finale after they restore their memories but Jack and Alyssa aren’t a thing.


End file.
